Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Frontline
by 0999Silv
Summary: The sequel to Pokemon Colosseum Battle. Cipher has returned stronger then ever and Ash is ready to for battle again. Cipher is once again spreading their terror and it is up to Ash and serval other trainers to stop him before it is too late.
1. Prologue

Back by popular demand, here is the sequel to my fanfic Pokemon Colosseum Battle. I would like to point out I do not own Pokemon, and this fanfic is purely for entertainment. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Here is what you should expect from this story. More intense battles, more trainers getting involved, some cameos, and stronger Pokemon. I have also put a bit of a twist in my story. Let me give you a hint, Ash and Michael will not be the only ones in the story to fight off Cipher. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Pikaaa!" the yellow mouse Pokemon called as he looked out at the vast landscape in amazement. It was night time and the full moon was shining brightly over the forest.

He sat there on a cliff of a large mountain looking out at a big green forest area south of the huge mountain. The moon light reflected over the forest leaves making things brighter then they actually were. The forest was a few miles away, below the mountain. The Pokemon had arrived recently at Orre, planning on another adventure with his fellow Pokemon, and his most trusted trainer, Ash Ketchum.

Most of Orre is a desert, but in the corner in the North West, there is some green, a big patch of forest. This was a significant change for Pikachu, though he was not complaining. It was a welcomed change, more so then the desert they just came from.

Pikachu turned to see his trainer sitting on a boulder, filling bowls with food for his Pokemon. One was for Pikachu. Another was for a big green lizard sitting patiently near another, larger boulder, a Grass Type Pokemon named Sceptile. The third was for a newcomer to the team. It was a big metal bird Pokemon and the reason they were able to travel through the harsh desert. It was a Steel Type Pokemon Skarmory. Skarmory belonged to a very close friend of Ash's who insisted he borrowed Skarmory to fly around Orre. Ash accepted, knowing how hot Orre can get. He did not believe it would be very bright walking around a desert. Flying is a quicker more efficient way to travel.

Now here they are, resting up after flying for hours on Skarmory's back. They were ready for a new journey, seeing new sights, and discovering new things. But first they needed to rest for the night after flying for so long. Tomorrow however, they start their journey.

Their first stop would be at a lab within that forest called the Pokemon HQ Lab. By request of Professor Oak, the man who gave Ash Pikachu, he was asked to go there to deliver a letter to a Professor Krane. Ash, being the person he is agreed to it, believing that lab would be an interesting place to stop by.

"Everyone, come get it," Ash called with the prepared dinner for the Pokemon. Sceptile and Skarmory both walked over to their bowl and proceeded to eat. Sceptile picked his up and one by one munched the small round balls of Poke Food and Skarmory used its beak to pecked at the food. Ash looked over at his partner and smiled reading Pikachu's expression. "Good to be back, right Pikachu."

Pikachu called out with a smile. He scampered over to the group to eat. It was good to be back in Orre. Last time they were here, it was in a different time and they were forced to fight against a criminal Syndicate called the Cipher, really stressful time. Though they succeeded, arriving back in their present time erased the memories of him from the minds of all those who helped him. Well, not all of them. There were two who remembered. They were close friends who by some mysterious force, managed to remember. Now he was borrowing a Pokemon of one of those friends and traveling around the present time Orre. Hopefully, this trip will involve less evil plots and more battling for fun.

Ash looked out at the night sky and smiled. "Maybe this time around, we'll have an adventure where nothing goes wrong."

* * *

The waves were calm. All was quiet as a huge blue cargo ship with a huge Pokeball painted at the side sailed on under the night sky. The S.S. Libra sailed on with precious cargo to their point of interest.

From within the steering room, the captain stood tall as he looked out at the calm night sky. His helms man to the left of him was silent, focusing on steering the ship. All was quiet as usual.

"Looks like we'll be having another quiet voyage captain." the helmsman commented.

"Aye," the captain agreed. "Mother nature's on our side today. We shouldn't expect a storm. Should be smooth sailing from here to Gateon Port. We should be there in the mor…" he was cut off by a sudden flash. Beams of light began to appear from out of the sky. "What's this?" the captain questioned with surprise. "Did someone turn the search lights on?"

"Those aren't any of our lights captain," the helmsman stated with uneasiness in his voice.

The captain turned to see a phone on the side of the wall ringing. The phone had a small red bulb on it that flashed greatly. "The emergency phone." The captain stated. He rushed over and picked it up. "This is the captain. What's going on out there?"

'Captain," a panicked voice called. "We're under attack!" The captain stood there surprised, but listening intently. "There are people on helicopters flying overhead. I think their trying to take over the ship. Their… wh-what is…" the signal was cut.

"What's wrong?" the captain demanded. "The lines dead." He concluded. He rushed outside to see the situation for himself, his helmsman followed close behind.

The two looked out to see four helicopter-like vehicles in the sky. They hovered around the ship like scavengers looking down on prey. They hovered overhead in a rectangle like formation.

"Who are they?" the helmsman asked. "Are they pirates?"

"No," the captain stated. "A pirate will attack immediately, take what it can, then leave as fast as it can. These guys are too organized and it looks like their waiting for something, but what?" His question was soon answered. Something from above caught the captain's eyes. A huge shadow flew down and hovered above the ship. "What is…" the captain was caught off guard by the appearance of the creature, a massive birdlike creature.

From one of the helicopters encircling the ship, a man in red with a metallic helmet grinned as he activated a device. "XD001, take that ship." He demanded. "Use Shadow Blast!"

The creature let out a high pitched roar as its eyes began to glow a bright red. A violet stream of energy erupted from its mouth. The captain and helmsman let out a scream as the powerful attack impacted with the ship.

At that moment, there was a shiver down the spine of one Pokemon in particular. A green plantlike Pokemon about one foot in height and glowing a warm green light looked out in the distance at the sea. It hovered over a forest area shaken by some powerful force. It felt something it had not felt in a long time, something it did not want to feel ever again. "Brri..." the green Pokemon called shivering. It could not shake the feeling something was wrong. There was something it needed to do, and to do it, that small green Pokemon needed help. It nodded, looked out at the land, and vanished in a flash of green light.

To be continued…

* * *

This is just a prologue to set up the plot. It may start out slow, but you can expect more later on. Until then, keep a look out for more updates and please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Where’s Jovi?

I'm back, and I'm better then ever. Here I am, 0999Silv, formally known as 0999. I know, it's been soooooooo long. Over half a year. Let me assure you I am not dead. I simply took time off the website. Now I'm back, refreshed and renewed. I will update more often. Here's the first chapter of my story.

In this story, it's going to be bigger, more action packed, and have more characters. There will be more heroes and more hardcore villains. The plot will also be a little darker, and a lot of the Pokemon will have more personalities. Well, here's my first chapter finally, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where's Jovi?**

"Where are they?" A scratchy voice asked. A cat like pokemon with a pair of binoculars looked around the landscape. He knew they were near by, but he could not pinpoint their location. He got increasingly frustrated as he tried to look pass the trees.

"The twerp's no where to be seen," the Cat Pokemon called throwing down the binoculars. He looked over at his temporary partner irritated. "Hey Billy, that jeep of yours done yet?"

"No sir," the young Team Rocket member replied. Billy Mondo was a young team rocket member; usually a supplier had joined Meowth in tracking down Ash. Unfortunately their jeep ended up breaking down in the middle of their pursuit. Now Billy was trying to fix it. With his pink blob like Pokemon Ditto helping him, he looked under the hood and attempted to make sense of the mess.

"Great," Meowth said with a sigh. He sat on a rock annoyed.

"Sorry Sir," Billy apologized. "I know I'm not as good as Mr. James and Ms. Jessie, but I will try my best." Ditto slumped into a more liquid like form feeling depressed.

"Hey don't worry about," Meowth assured. "You're more competent then James and you don't have Jessie's temper. That's what I like about you." Indeed he was nothing like Jessie or James. While those two were back at Kanto working off the dept they owed Team Rocket.

Billy closed the hood of his jeep and looked over at Meowth concerned. "Where are they going anyway?"

"Some forest near some Pokemon Lab," Meowth explained.

"Really," Billy thought for a moment. His face lit up with inspiration. "If we know where he's going, why don't we intercept him there?" Billy asked. Meowth looked over impressed with his way of thinking.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed. "And a Pokemon Lab has to have lots of powerful pokemon." They both knew where the conversation was going. "Intercept the twerp; take Pikachu, and then all the rest the lab's got to offer." Meowth grinned as he fantasized about the many things they could accomplish.

"Ditto," called Billy's Pokemon.

"That's right Ditto," Billy agreed with Ditto. "But first we got to get…" Billy began to say. He froze as he peered behind Meowth. "…there." He finishes in a scratched voice.

"Yes Billy boy," Meowth agreed. "All we have to do is fix that jeep and its smooth sailing from now on."

"Meowth…" Billy said backing off with a terrified look on his face.

"Just imagine the many pokemon we'll see," Meowth said cheerfully not sensing Billy's fear.

"…sir…" Billy said backing off in an attempt to warn him.

"The lab is just in our sights." Meowth continued not hearing Billy. "Now Billy lets…" he stopped when he saw the young Rocket member backing off with fear. He was sweating bullets looking up behind Meowth. "What's wrong with you?" Meowth asked.

"Be… be…"

"Huh," Meowth asked. "Look Billy, we got no time for charades. We got to get to the lab."

"Ditto…" Ditto called out nervously. It then used Transformed, and morphed into a large bee like Pokemon with two drill like hands.

"Beedrill," Meowth stated knowing what Ditto turned into. "What about Beedrill?"

"Can Jovi help?" Meowth heard a voice ask from behind him.

"Oh sure," Meowth said turning around. "We could use the…" Meowth froze in place as he turned to see what was behind him.

Standing behind him was a swarm of over twenty Beedrill hovering above the group. The Beedrill all hovered over looking down at the group. Meowth quickly joined Billy and Ditto, Backing off right next to Billy who had his back against the jeep. With Ditto turning back to normal, the three looked up at the bee pokemon who just looked down at them. They just hovered there without doing a thing. If Team Rocket was not so afraid of the bug pokemon, they would have wondered why they weren't attacking.

"Do you need help?" they heard the voice call again. This time, the three nervously looked down. There, standing before them was a young girl with blue hair in a white dress and blue pants and shoes. With her hair done in two buns at the top, she very much resembled a Kirlia. She tilted her head examining the two frightened fellows. Next to her was a small rodent Pokemon with minus symbols on its cheeks.

"H-Huh?" Meowth questioned not understanding the situation.

"You are stuck," The little girl stated. "Can Jovi and her friends help?"

The two looked back up concluding she was referring to the swarm of Beedrill.

"N-No, we're good," Meowth stated sweating bullets. "Billy here was just finishing up the jeep right Billy?"

"Yes sir," Billy said leaping into the driver's seat. He turned the key hoping that it would start. After two failed attempts, the Jeep finally started running. "Oh thank goodness," Billy said relieved.

"See, nothing to worry about," Meowth said leaping in the jeep with Ditto. "We'll be on our way now, goodbye."

"Wait," the girl who evidently was named Jovi called to the group of two before they could make their escape. The two looked over at her not daring to do anything to upset her, or her 'friends.' "Jovi wants to go to Dr. Kaminko's house, but it's too far away."

"Who," Meowth asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"Can you give Jovi and Mimi a ride?" girl asked.

The two looked at each other, at the girl, at the Beedrill, and then at each other again. "I'm sorry but we don't know where Dr. Kaminko's house is." Billy said in an attempt to ditch the girl and the Beedrill.

"Mimi knows," Jovi assured referring to her Minun. The Minun called out agreeing.

"Look," Meowth said in a firm but not to firm voice. "We'd love to, but we don't have the time. We got an appointment we really have to keep and we can't just go out of our way to drop you off at this doctor's house. There's really something we got to do, and…" he stopped when he realized the girl was getting more upset with Meowth's words. As Meowth made the girl more upset, he noticed the Beedrill were getting more agitated, buzzing louder and glaring at him angrily. Not wanting to deal with the swarm of easily angered pokemon, he quickly caved. "Then again, what are a few minutes off our time?" He opened to the jeep door. "Come in kid."

Jovi's face brightened up. She picked up her Minun and ran over to the jeep giggling. After getting in and locking up she called out happily to her Minun. "When we get there, let's play with Chobin. Do you think he'll be grouchy like always?" The Minun Mimi called out giggling.

As the group of five drove off, the Beedrill slowly followed close behind. Both Meowth and Billy drove down the road nervously, trying their best not to look back.

"Meowth, sir," Billy started. "Were we just taken hostage?"

"Yes Billy," Meowth answered. "Yes we were."

"Ditto," called Billy's Ditto in a slump.

* * *

The crowed roared as the battle unfolded. The battlefield was a ruin in the middle of the desert. On one side of the ruins stood a metallic pokemon, Metagross. It stood before a huge intimidating dragon Pokemon called Salamence. Both of the pokemon stood before each other, ready to take each other on. All they needed was the command.

_Earthquake…_

The dragon stomped the ground causing the ground before it to shake. The Metagross could do nothing but take the attack. As soon as the attack was done with, the steel creature fell to its stomach, its eyes swirling.

The crowd cheered as the dragon pokemon roared in victory. The trainer of the pokemon observed his victory wit only a slight satisfactory smile, but dropped it, still seeming displeased with himself.

"Cut off the simulation," the trainer commanded. With that, the field began to disassemble itself into particles of data. Everything went black.

The boy with red spiky hair stepped away from the circular platform displeased with the success he made. He looked down at the ground too deep in thought. He tried recalling everything he did wrong and right in the battle, but came to the same conclusion. He could have done better.

"That was a well-played battle," said a man at the controls of a big machine. The boy looked over at the man still rather depressed. "Michael, you're battle skills have improved by an amazing amount."

The boy named Michael just turned away ashamed. "It wasn't anything,"

"It was something," The man stated. "Salamence is a very powerful and difficult pokemon to control, and yet you handled it as though it were your Eevee." The boy remained silent as he looked down at the ground once again.

"But it was too simple," Michael stated. "Simulations are not like real battles. I've done these simulations hundreds of times, they're too predictable. Real battles aren't like this." He began to walk off while still in deep thought.

The man thought of something else to say before he walked out of the room. "Well, if you experience real battles more often, maybe you'll feel more completely." Michael stopped remaining silent. "Try fighting with Eevee more often and maybe you can catch more pokemon."

Michael flinched at the idea of more pokemon under his command. "No, not yet," Michael stated. He opened the sliding metal door to the room. "Not until Eevee's strong enough." Leaving the man with those words, he proceeded to leave the room.

He entered a hallway of metal walls and a white floor. He looked around at the place he called home. The Pokemon HQ Lab was a laboratory founded by his father. He stopped looking over at a framed picture of his father hanging on the wall. He was always told he looked like his father; though he could barley see the resemblance.

While looking at the picture of his father, he noticed a chirping sound coming fro under him. He looked down and saw what made the sound.

"Plus, Plus," the little mouse pokemon said. Michael recognized the creature as Pluplu, his little sister's Plusle. The creature was highly intelligent, and trained to be a messenger for the lab. Michael knew it was trying to tell him that he is being summoned. He nodded agreeing to follow it.

Pluplu ran on all fours with Michael following close behind down the hallway. They did not have to go far, for the Pokemon stopped right in front of a sliding door, the Director's Office, the office of Professor Krane. Professor Krane was head scientist of this HQ, partner to his father prior to his passing.

Michael entered the lab expecting to see the Professor, which he did. There standing behind the desk was a man with messy brown hair and glasses in a lab coat. This was Professor Krane, one of the most prestige scientists in Orre. Who he wasn't expecting to see was the woman in the long violet coat.

"Mom," Michael stated surprised.

"Michael," the woman said in a serious tone, her way of saying good morning. "I take it your training's over?"

"Yes ma'am," Michael replied timidly.

"Good day to you Michael," the professor greeted. Michael greeted him back. "I've been hearing from your battle coach you've been doing well with your training lately." Michael did not respond to this. "I've noticed improvement as well; I doubt I'd stand a chance against you." The scientist laughed to himself. He always ways the jolly fellow, something Michael respected. But he couldn't help but feel Professor Krane was just humoring him. He knew he wasn't as good as the scientist said.

The woman turned to the scientist with a scolding look. "I really wish everyone would not drown my children in such gushing praise all the time. My son and daughter would become spoiled rotten."

"There's nothing to worry about Lily." The professor assured. "Both Michael and Jovi are wonderful kids." The woman did not seem taken in by the assuring remark.

"Anyway," the woman said turning her attention back to her son. "Michael, I haven't seen your sister since lunchtime and I'm getting concerned."

Michael seemed confused why she would tell him this. "Shouldn't Pluplu know where she is?" Michael asked.

"I sent him to look for her earlier, but he couldn't find her anywhere," Lily explained. "I hate to bother you about this, but there are many research projects in their critical phases in the lab and I can't afford to take time off at the moment. Could you find her for me?"

"Yes ma'am," Michael agreed, knowing he has nothing more important to do.

"Thank you," Lily thanked. "She shouldn't be far, just check outside."

"Yes ma'am," Michael agreed. He watched as the brunette woman left the room. Michael was prepared to do the same, but was stopped by Professor's voice.

"Michael," Professor Krane called. "I know it's been hard for you, but let me assure you, after five long years, the project is close to being completed, but we can't do it without your mother's expertise."

"I know sir," Michael replied.

"I promise you this," Professor Krane assured knowing his mother spent more time at work then with her family. "Once this project's over, I'm going to convince your mother to take a family vacation with you and Jovi."

Michael's mother was one of the head scientists, the vice-director, and head of business affairs of the HQ. Everyone knew she had a habit of overworking herself, which got worst after the passing of her husband. Michael was use to not having his mother around, but still wished she would take some time off.

"Thank you sir," Michael thanked.

"One more thing," said the professor. "There's something I want you to help me with later. After you find Jovi, can you come to the main lab later on?"

"Yes sir," Michael agreed.

"Thank you," Professor Krane thanked. "Oh and Michael, you don't have to be so formal all the time."

"Sorry sir," Michael apologized feeling as though he did something wrong. E left the room with Pluplu following.

Professor Krane sighed as the boy left the room. "That boy has a long way to go."

* * *

As Michael left the room, he decided to stop by his room first to see if she was playing in there. After taking an elevator and going down a corridor, he made it to his room, a small room with a bed, a shelf packed with books, and a desk with a computer. Next to the computer was a ling line of books some stacked neatly, and others piled on each other messily. When he was not training, he's studying, giving him barley enough time to clean up his mess.

He looked over on the bed to see if Jovi was there. There was no Jovi, but a small brown dog like creature sleeping next to the pillows. Quietly, Michael looked under the bed to see if his little sister was hiding under there. Nothing was there.

Michael looked up at the Eevee who was resting after solo training. He did not want to wake the creature, but felt as though he needed to in order to find his sister.

"Eevee," he called to the pokemon tapping it. The pokemon stirred a bit waking up. It yawned and stretched as it awoken from its nap. "Eevee, have you…" He was cut off by the small brown creature suddenly biting his four fingers. Michael flinched a bit as the creature held onto them refusing to let go. "I know you don't like to be woken up," Michael assured. "But Jovi's missing, have you seen her?"

The Eevee let go and shrugged turning towards the ledge and leaping off the bed. Eevee walked off not paying mind to Michael. "Wait," Michael asked. "Can you help me look for her?"

Eevee turned to Michael annoyed. After considering it for a moment, he sighed and nodded as though agreeing to an annoying task. As it began to walk out of the room, Pluplu called out to the Eevee frustrated, possibly outraged by Eevee's lack of commitment. Eevee barked at the Plusle angrily. The two went back and forward in some kind of argument that Michael did not understand.

When the argument threatened to turn violent, Michael decided to intervene. "Wait a minute," Michael interrupted. "Please listen, we need to find Jovi. Let's get along just this once." After a short stand off, Eevee turned and nodded to Michael, sitting down and looked over at Michael wondering what he wanted. "Okay, let's go find Adon. Maybe he knows where she is." The Plusle signaled to Michael he knew where he was. "Alright, lead the way." The two walked out with Eevee reluctantly following.

Pluplu lead the team down a corridor, and pass the recreation room where Eevee stopped and looked in. It saw two scientists along with a Psyduck and Quagsire watching a news broadcast.

"Authorities still have failed to find any traces of the cargo ship SS Libra since it suddenly disappeared off the coast of Gateon Port." A woman reported. "There was no evidence of the ship sinking. The authorities are currently mystified by these events. It has been concerned that numerous Pokemon were on board. Welfare for the pokemon is rising."

Eevee, loosing interest in the subject turned and continued to walk down the hallway. It saw Michael and Pluplu enter a room.

Michael looked around the room and noticed it was empty. He looked down at Pluplu wondering why it led him to this empty room. It was then he noticed Pluplu pointing under the desk.

Ducking, Michael noticed a grown man in blue overalls laying on his belly under the desk. "Adon," Michael said.

The man jumped at this, hitting his head on the desk. Rubbing his head, he looked over to see Michael and Pluplu looking at him with Eevee entering the room.

"Oh it's you Michael." Adon stated. "You really startled me."

"What are you doing under there?" Michael asked.

"Jovi and I were supposed to be playing hide and seek," Adon explained. "Isn't she around anymore?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Michael explained. "Do you know where she might be?"

"So she wandered off again." Adon then crawled out from under the desk and stood up straight. He stretched to shake off the discomfort. "She may not be in the HQ anymore. Try Dr. Kaminko's manor."

"Dr. Kaminko's manor?" Michael repeated. "She's eight years old, how did she get all the way over there?"

"Probably road on a Pokemon's back again," Adon concluded. Indeed, Jovi seems to have a talent of befriending wild pokemon. She managed to make friends with every wild Pokemon in the area, even the most dangerous ones. One time she even managed to make friends with an entire swarm of Beedrill. All of them are fiercely protective of Jovi and it would not surprise Michael if they escorted her to the manor.

"I'll go check there," Michael stated. He looked down at Pluplu. "You wait here okay?" Pluplu nodded agreeing with him. "Eevee, let's go."

"Vee, vee," Eevee agreed following his trainer reluctantly.

* * *

The wind was calm this morning. It was a perfect day for the metal bird pokemon Skarmory to fly. Skarmory flew over the forest with the young human Ash Ketchum on his back. In front of Ash was Pikachu, peering over the land. Both Ash and Pikachu looked over the land amazed. They had no idea this portion of Orre existed, and they were taking in all of the sights.

"Amazing, isn't it Pikachu," Ash asked.

"Pika-Pikachu," the yellow mouse pokemon responded amazed.

Skarmory flew lower, just above the trees to give the two a better look of their surroundings. Both trainer and Pokemon were amazed at the green. He still found it hard to believe this was the same wasteland he traveled in before. As he looked back at his time traveling experience, he felt as though this time he would have a more pleasant visit this time around. Hopefully, he wouldn't get in any trouble this time around. Though in his mind, he highly doubted it.

Peering out at the horizon, he saw the lab just a small distance away by Skarmory's speed. "There it is," Ash stated excited. "Full speed ahead Skarmory!" Skarmory called out flying top speed, faster then an ordinary Skarmory can fly.

Skarmory in just a matter of Seconds made it to the laboratory. It circled the building a few times to reduce its speed and find a good landing point.

As it did, Pikachu noticed something below. He saw someone on a white moped like machine, leaving the laboratory grounds. Down below, and Eevee looked up at the Skarmory that circled the Laboratory. The Pikachu met the Eevee's cold eyes, and the Eevee met Pikachu's more curious eyes. Neither trainer noticed the other, but the two pokemon noticed each other. Neither knew it at the moment, but the two would come together and share an adventure that could change Orre forever.

* * *

Allow me to explain the characters. Since Wes was loud, obnoxious, confident, and had a bit of a mouth on him, I decided to give Michael a more pessimistic and timid personality. He certainly does look like the type that would pull off the whole emo thing.

As for Eevee, I originally meant for Eevee to a kind and loyal like Pikachu, but I thought that would be too boring and that it didn't give it much of a personality. I decided to make it more spoiled, arrogant, and combative to others in contrast to not only Michael's timid nature, but Pikachu's over all personality. Think of it like this, everything Pikachu is personality wise, Eevee is the exact opposite. The same can be said about the confident and cheerful Ash with the timid and pessimistic Michael. I hope you won't hate my interpretation of Michael and his Eevee.

Well, that's it for now. Until I upload again, please review.


End file.
